salmons_crew_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Salmon's Crew
'How did It Happen?' Salmon's Crew began in Early 2013, around January. The Story is Very Long, but Still Memorable from us Member's at The Salmon's Crew! ^_^ Enjoy The Salmon's Crew began in early 2013, around June and January! ' '''Owner, Salmonhero ' was Roaming The Internet from a Long day of Boredom until a Website Called PlanetMinecraft Caught his Eye! Salmonhero Signed up for PMC to Comment and Upload his Own Work for the Possibility someone may Like it and Subscribe to him on PMC! He was Okay at Skinning, and didn't Know how to do Anything Else, so he Eventually Started Uploading Blogs and Projects! He is Really good at These 2 Things, and eventually Caught "Someones" Attention! Dallas Muenz (PrayingMantisPro/dallyman1234 ) commented on alot of Salmon's Work! He desired to do projects and Interviews with Salmonhero . They Mostly had Conversations on PMC Discussing What Minecraft Server they could Play on, and get to Meet Eachother and Have Long Conversations than they did on PMC. Later on, Salmon found a Minecraft Prison Server made by someone he interviewed in one of his Blogs! Amongst Joining, he met Another Person who would One day join The Crew! (Pig13946/EricBravver) Was a Player on This Server, who greeted Salmon with a Nice Hello, and some Help on the Server! He was Just another Member, but he was Helpful and Kind! Salmon Later invited Dallyman1234 on to the Server, where The 4 Would be Friends! (Salmon's Brother never played Apart in this Story, but he did Play on The Server Time to Time) PMC had a Major Effect on this Crew, and to this Very day is The Reason It is here! Salmon Oneday Got his Eye set on someone who could possibly Help with a SpeedArt! After Searching PMC, he found Someone Named LumaEffects, Who did a SpeedArt for him a Week After The Request! It was not the Best, but it was Not the Worst. A Few days after the Request, Salmon came back to the Video and Looked at The Comments to see Others Opinions On it! Salmon got Interested when Someone Named TacoTime190 commented that They were Inspired by LumaEffects and Did SpeedArts of there own! Salmon went to this Channel, and was Impressed with the Work and Asked for His Own SpeedArt! Salmon after a Couple of Hours join a Friend's Server Only to Coincidentally and Accidentally Join TacoTime190 's Server! He typed in the Wrong I.p. but Somehow ended up in TacoTime190 's Server. They became great friend's and eventually Tom joined the Crew! Rodney Shortly after me and Him met Joined the Crew Cause we were Friend's Almost in Instant! And That was How The Crew Was Formed! Extra Members and Ex- Members. '24Chicagobears23 '- Was Kicked for Abuse and Contant Killing during an old Machinima Project. '''WackyTackySocks - Old Friend of Salmon's who after They met Again, Banned Salmon for No Reason, and cussed him Out! Future_COD - Was Not Kicked from Salmon's Crew, but Does not talk to Crew much. SuperSlayer54829 - Was Not Kicked from Crew, and Still Uploads on a Day to Day Basis! Sometimes even Co-Operates on Projects. 'CowboyTurtle1 '- Has been in The Salmon's Crew for a Very Long Time, and is a Major Friend to Salmon's Crew! Timmy Mucho - He was Mentioned in The Story but I decided to put him down here, because He didn't play much of a Role in the Story. 'Creeperblow42 '- One of The Longest Salmon's Crew Member's! Though we have Not Spoken to him in An Entire Year, he is Still an Awesome Person!